1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a tangible computer-readable recording medium which perform different operations based on positions where a flick operation is performed.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, information processing apparatuses like smart phones having a touch panel become popular. In the touch panels, the operations can be received by various schemes, such as a drag operation and a flick operation, in addition to a select operation. A large number of technologies for executing a function related to an operation when the above operation is received, have been proposed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-165192 discloses a technology relating to an information processing apparatus having a touch panel that can receive a flick operation. In the above technology, when the flick operation is performed for an item in a window displayed on the touch panel, the function related to the direction of the performed flick operation is executed.
In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-165192, it is assumed that when an item is arranged in a scrollable area in the window, the function is executed by performing a flick operation in a different direction from the scrolling direction. More specifically, in the window in which the list of the items arranged in the vertical direction can be scrolled in the upper direction and the lower direction, when a user performs the flick operation for the intended item in the right direction or the left direction, the function which is previously related to the direction of the flick operation is executed.
However, in case that the scrollable area is scrolled by the flick operation, if the direction of the flick operation for executing the function is consistent with the direction of the flick operation for scrolling the area, there is a problem that it cannot be determined whether the flick operation indicates the instruction for executing the function or the instruction for scrolling the area.